Ever Been In Love?
by Sheridan4eva
Summary: Things steam up for Theresa and Fox when they are trapped in an elevator together!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Things steam up for Theresa and Fox when they are trapped in an elevator.

Chapter 1:

Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald entered the elevator at Crane Industries. Stressed out and tired. She had just had another heated confrontation with her arch-enemies Julian and Rebecca over custody over the son Theresa shared with Julian. As she pressed the button to go down to the 1st floor the doors opened again and a hand appeared. In stepped Theresa's best friend Fox Crane. Julian's son.

"Hey Resa." he said stepping into the elevator.

"Hey Fox." she said.

"Bad day?"

"You bet. Julian and Rebecca want custody of little Ethan."

"What? Your kidding? Those two wouldn't make good parents even if they tried."

"Tell me something I don't know Fox."

The elevator began to move.

"What are you gonna do about it then?"

"I don't know. Hire a lawyer probably."

"My half-brother?"

"I don't know Fox. I just don't know anymore. So hows things with Whitney?"

Fox and Whitney were expecting a baby. What Fox didn't realise was that the baby wasn't his, but Whitneys half-brother, Chad. Theresa knew but vowed to take the secret to the grave.

"She's acting all crazy.I don't understand why. She says she hates our baby. You know whats up with her?"

"No I don't think I do but it could just be-" she was stopped by a loud crashing noise, a few seconds after that the elevator rocked voilently and after 15 seconds stopped and was still. Theresa and Fox had fallen to the floor. Theresa got up and tried pressing some buttons. "We're stuck!" she yelled.


	2. Stuck

Note: I'm sorry for the delay with chapter 2, but I've been very busy with the Easter holidays. and i wanted to make chap 2 really good, coz Theresa and Fox rock! Please review once you've read this chapter!

Chapter 2:

"Your kidding? We're stuck!" Fox said standing up as well.

"I don't believe this." Theresa began to laugh. "History repeats itself."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago Whitney and Julian got stuck in an elevator together but it was a lot more serious than this."

"Whitney never told me about that."

"Oh. Your really worried about her arn't you?"

"Yep. I can't help but wonder if she's being honest about everything."

"I'm sure she is." Theresa said. She sat down and Fox did the same. They have another akward silence. Fox breaks the silence.

"So how the hell are we gonna get out this elevator?"

"I had an idea! Try your cellphone! I didn't bring mine."

"Good idea." Fox gets out his cellphone. He dials a number and puts the phone up to his ear. "No reception. Sorry."

"Oh God. It's starting to get so hot in here." Theresa takes of her scarf and jacket and sits back down next to Fox. She looks at Fox, "Have you and Whitney discussed any wedding plans yet?" (Whitney and Fox are engaged).

"No. I don't even think there will be a wedding. The way things are going it's looking a less likely now. I think she still loves Chad."

"Well, they were together for a few years and they did share something very special. She loves you Fox. It's just taking her sometime to get over Chad and realise your the man she wants to be with. Fate will bring you two together."

"Your still on about that fate thing huh?"

''Of course I am. I am convinced fate will bring Ethan and I together. The way it should be."

"It's good that you haven't given up on him."

"I love him. And I believe he loves me too."

"I wish Whitney felt the same way about me."

"Oh Fox." Theresa hugs him. She lets go and stands up. "Oh God." she starts to breathe very difficulty. Fox stands up.

"Resa? You okay."

"Oh umm... I think I forgot to mention I have asthma."

"Oh crap. We have to get out of here. Man it is getting hot in here." he takes of his jacket and shirt. Theresa stares at his hot body. _My God I never realised how hot Fox actually is. Stuck in an elevator with this guy won't be so bad._

10 minutes later...

"Oh my God. I can't stand this!" Theresa yells at the top of her lungs. "Look at me I'm sweating like a pig!"

"So am I."

"Thats it I don't care who see's. I'm taking my shirt of." she takes her shirt off revealing a black bra. Fox looks away blushing. _Theresa is so hot! Maybe being stuck in an elevator with her isn't that bad._ Theresa notices Fox looking at her breasts.

"Like what you see huh Fox?" she laughs.

"Come on Resa I saw you perve at me."

"Well you've got a great body. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well in that case you have a great body too."

"I do work out." she looks and smiles at Fox.

It's now an hour later:

Theresa and Fox are really weak and are lying on the floor wearing hardly anything. Theresa gets up. She starts to become dellusional. She crawls over to Fox and lies next to him. "Fox, I'm really hot."

"Same. Theresa, I have a confession to make. I have a crush on you."

"Really? Well that's great cause I have a crush on you." she leans over Fox's body and kisses him. "Make love to me Fox. Right here, right now!" Fox responds by kissing her neck and laying her on the floor. They make love in the elevator in the heat of the moment. They saw this coming and they wern't ashamed if anyone would see them.


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3:

As Theresa and Fox made love in the elevator, taken over by passion, Fox had no idea Theresa was dellusional. "Oh Resa!" he shouted in the moment. Theresa responded but not how Fox expected or wanted. "Oh Ethan! I love you so much!" she yelled. Fox stopped kissing Theresa and got up. Theresa was confused by his actions. She was still dellusional and still saw Fox as Ethan. "Ethan what are you doing? Did I do something wrong?" she said worried. "I guess you could say that Resa, since your not making love to Ethan!" he yelled putting on his pants. Theresa frowned and looked at him again. Ethans head turned into Fox's. "Oh my God Fox! Did we make love!" she screamed. "What do you think? Your naked I'm naked, we're trapped in an elevator together." he said. Theresa got up and put her clothes on embarrassed. She stopped and looked at Fox confused. "Wait a minute. Fox, did you think you were making love to me?" she said curious. "No of course not! I thought you were Whitney." he lied. "But how come you were so mad about it?" she said. "I don't like being mistaken for Ethan." he said. "No wait a minute! Theres no way you could've think you were making love to Whitney! You said my name Fox!" Theresa said.

They were interrupted by the elevator, it started moving again. "Oh thank God it's working again!" Theresa said ignoring Fox. When the elevator stopped they got out and saw Ethan, Whitney and Gwen waiting for them.

"Oh Fox thank God!" Whitney said running into his arms. Ethan walked up to Theresa.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Gwen frowned at Ethans concern towards Theresa.

"Yeah I'm fine Ethan. Thanks for asking." she said smiling. Ethan smiled back and Gwen was not happy at all. But before she could do anything her cellphone rang.

"Oh sorry." she went outside and took the call.

"So Ethan, how did you know I was trapped in there?"

"The cameras." he said. Theresa was shocked. What if Ethan had saw her and Fox making love?

"Ahh Ethan how much did you see of the elevator?"

"Only the first few minutes. Power went off."

"Oh I see."

Gwen came back in the room. "Oh sorry for that darling. I've been called to New York for a business trip. So we better get home and pack, cause I leave tomorrow." she said.

"Oh damn. Why so soon?"

"Short notice. Lets go." they left without even saying goodbye to Theresa who was happy that Gwen would be out the picture for a while. This was the chance to win Ethans love.

Note: Don't stress! This isn't a Theresa-Ethan story. This is just the way the story folds out. Please review.


	4. Honesty

Chapter 4:

Theresa went home and went inside her home. She shared it with her mother, brother and son. It wasn't big or glamourous but as soon as you stepped foot inside it you felt loved and wanted and happy. Theresa went through to the lounge room and found her mother, Pilar watching tv. She turned the tv of and walked over to Theresa.

"Theresa where have you been? It's late." she asked crossing her arms.

"Oh well a long story mama."

"I've got a lot of time."

"But you just said it was late. Don't you want to go to bed." Theresa said trying to get out of telling Pilar what happened.

"Mija tell me. No secrets please."

"Fine, I got stuck in an elevator with Fox Crane at Crane Industries."

"Oh... what were you doing at Crane Industries anyway?"

"I had to talk to Julian about Little Ethan."

Pilar sighed. "Teresita, what have I told you about that place? It's evil, the Cranes do most of their dirty work there, it's worse than the mansion."

"I know mama. Anyway back to the story, while we were in the elevator we became dellusional and we made love."

"Mija! Fox is engaged to be married!"

"Didn't you here me mama? We were dellusional. I thought I was making love to Ethan and Fox thought I was Whitney."

"I see. What are you gonna do about it. Tell the truth?"

"I don't know mama. We haven't talked since we got out the elevator."

"Fox should tell Whitney, they shouldn't have any secrets between them, especially when they have a baby on the way and are getting married. It's unhealthy to try and keep secrets mija, I should hope you don't keep any secrets. We all know where that got you. Your now a single mother and not in a relationship with anyone."

"Don't worry mama. I will tell Whitney. She's my best friend."

"Well Ethan was your true love and fiance but you kept secrets from him."

"Don't you trust me mama?"

"Of course I do mija. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"Goodnight Teresita."

"Night mama."

The Next Morning Theresa woke up to a horrible day. She looked outside the window. Rain, wind and wild weather. She went through to the kitchen and saw her mother making breakfast. Miguel was reading the newspaper. Little Ethan was still asleep.

"Morning Teresita." Pilar said.

"Morning Mama, Miguel."

"Good morning Theresa. Good sleep?"

"Fine."

Little Ethan starts crying. "Miguel can you tend to Little Ethan? I need to talk to your sister in private." Pilar said stopping what she was doing.

"Sure." Miguel says getting up and leaving the room.

"Mija, I was thinking in last night about you and Fox and I thought maybe it is for the best if you tell Whitney sooner than we planned."

"I agree. It's Fox you need to talk to that about though."

"You are going to talk to him Theresa."

"Mama he despises me now."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does!"

"Your talking rubbish. Go and get dressed I want you to go see Fox first thing."

"Fine." Theresa walks out of the room and gets dressed. This was going to be a challenge trying to convince Fox to tell Whitney, but she was gonna make it happen.


	5. I Love You

Chapter 5:

As Fox came out the bathroom Whitney came into his room wearing nothing but a dressing robe. Whitney had become aware that Fox's attention wasn't on her.

"Good morning sweetie." Whitney said to him seductively. Fox continued to do what he was doing and almost was ignoring Whitney. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the previous night. Whitney noticed that something was bothering him.

"Fox, are you okay?" she said

Fox turned to Whitney. "What? What did you say?"

"I said are you okay? You look as though something was bothering you."

"Yeah I'm fine. Especially when your around."

Whitney smiled. She loved hearing Fox talk about her like that.

"I love you so much. I can't wait till we get married and have 'our' baby." Whitney said. She pulled Fox into a passionate kiss and with Fox's hands removed her robe revealing her naked body to a stunned Fox. "Make love to me Fox." she said whispering into his ear. Fox picked her up and carried her to the bed where he lied her on the bed and kissed her neck as Whitney smiled and put her hands on his back.

Meanwhile outside the Crane Mansion:

Theresa was walking up to the front door when Ethan came up from behind her. "Hi Theresa." he said.

"Ethan, hi."

"So why are you here?"

"I need to speak to Fox about something. It's about last night in the elevator."

"Theresa, before you go I need to speak to you about something. It's extremely important."

"Oh. Well if it's important then do you want to go somewhere more quiet?"

"Oh, yeah. Lets go to my room."

Theresa followed Ethan upstairs and went into his room. Ethan shut the door behind him.

"Theresa, somethings been bugging me for the last few years I've been with Gwen. You see... Oh God how do I say this? I'm in love with you. I never stopped loving you." he said.

Theresa was shocked but not surprised.But memories of last night stopped her from being thrilled about it. Was she in love with Fox? Everything pointed to yes.

"Theresa? Theresa? Your the woman I love... not Gwen. I want to be with you."

"Ethan... I would've said the same but I'm afraid I can't. I just need to clear my head. I will let you know though if I love you or not soon. Please forgive me about this."

"Of course. I didn't really expect you to answer me straight away because it's such a bombshell. I'll let you go and talk to Fox now."

"Thanks Ethan. Your so understanding." she kisses him on the cheek and leaves. She began to walk to Fox's room. She decided to let herself in. Fox wouldn't mind. She opened the door and went in. She was shocked by what she saw. Whitney and Fox making love. Her jaw dropped. _I have to get out of here_. She turned around but accidentally slammed the door shut. She froze. Whitney and Fox stopped making love and stared at Theresa who was smiling nervously.


	6. Payback

Chapter 6:

Theresa stood in Fox's room smiling nervously as Whitney and Fox stared. Whitney finally decided to break the silence. "Theresa. Umm... geez sorry you had to walk in on us in such a compromising position." she said. She got her robe and quickly put it on her. She walked over to Theresa and smiled. Theresa was still silent and shocked. "Sweetie are you okay?" Whitney said to Theresa.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I interrupted. I'll go." Theresa turned around.

"Theresa wait! I need to talk to you." Whitney said. "Lets talk outside the room." Whitney and Theresa went out the room. "Theresa, last night when you and Fox were stuck in the elevator together, you didn't say anything about the baby did you?"

"No. I would never betray your trust Whitney you know that."

"Yeah I do. I was just pretty nervous coz Fox was acting all weird last night and this morning. You don't know whats bothering him do you?"

Theresa stared at Whitney. How should she answer that question. Last night's memories came back to her:

_"Oh my God Fox! Did we make love!" Theresa screamed. "What do you think? Your naked I'm naked, we're trapped in an elevator together." Fox said._

"Umm, no. Sorry Whit." Theresa was forced to lie to Whitney. She couldn't tell her the truth without talking to Fox first.

"It must be big cause the only reason he payed attention to me was because I removed my robe. What does that tell you?"

"Well I'm sorry I can't help you out."

"Thats okay."

Fox came out the room with clothes on.

"Hey I might go get dressed." Whitney said. "See ya later Resa." she hugged Theresa and went back into the room.

"Theresa, we need to talk." Fox said.

"What do you think I came round for? But instead I find you in bed with Whitney! You just can't control yourself can you Fox?" Theresa snapped.

"Resa what the hell is wrong with you? We both know that last night was an accident."

"Yeah. Anyway, Fox we need to tell Whitney the truth. I hate lying to her."

"We can't! She'll never forgive me. I couldn't bear to lose her."

"Fox, secrets all have a way of coming out. I should know and last night when I talked to mama about it-"

"Wait a minute! You told your mother?"

"Whats wrong with that? I love my mother, I can tell her anything."

"I realise that but-"

"No buts! I am going to tell Whitney end of story."

"No you can't! I won't let you."

"You can't guard me 24/7."

"No but I can guard Whitney 24/7."

"I'll tell her over the phone."

"Damn it Theresa stop!"

''What happened to us Fox? We used to be best friends and now look at us. We're fighting, bickering."

"Thats because we got a lot more closer than friends normally do."

"We made love."

"Keep your voice down. Someone could hear us."

"I don't care. I have to go now. Tell Whitney I said bye." Theresa walked of and Fox went back into his room. Once they were both out of sight Rebecca came out of hiding looking at her mobile. She had recorded Theresa and Fox's conversation on her mobile and was watching it. She started giggling. "Oh, the things I could do with this footage." she said giggling.

Meanwhile Theresa was in the guest bathroom of the Crane Mansion crying. "He doesn't love me. I could see it in his eyes." she was saying to herself. It was personally official to her: She was in love with Fox Crane. A few minutes later she went out the room and walked over to Ethans. She knocked on his door.

"Come in." she heard. Theresa went in. "Theresa?"

"Ethan. I have made a decision."

"So soon?"

''Yes. I love you too. I want to be with you Ethan." Ethan walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. He kissed her passionately. Theresa kissed him back.

Outside the room Fox went to see his big brother. The door was already open. He saw Theresa in a passionate embrace with Ethan. He was shocked. Ethan was married to Gwen. Why was he doing this? He decided to interrupt the kiss.

"Ethan what are you doing?"

Ethan and Theresa stopped kissing they turned around and looked at Fox. "Fox, I would appreciate it if you knocked first." Ethan said angry.

"Your married to Gwen. Why the hell are you kissing Theresa?"

"Theresa and I love each other. I'm going to divorce Gwen and have a relationship with the woman I love." Ethan said.

Theresa looked at Fox. If Fox was with Whitney then why couldn't she be with Ethan? It was payback.


	7. The Homewrecker

Chapter 7:

That Night Theresa went to the Book Cafe while Ethan was trying to tell Gwen over the phone he wanted a divorce. She was in a happy mood. She went up to the counter and was greeted by Beth her sister in-law. She recently married Theresa's brother Antonio, while Luis was married to his true love Sheridan. "Hey Beth." she said.

"Hi Theresa. You look happy. Anything I should know?"

"If you promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise."

"Okay, Ethan and I are back together. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, but I thought he was with Gwen."

"He is but their gonna get divorced. He told me he loves me and I love him." saying those words were hard for Theresa because she didn't mean them. The only reason she was happy was because this was revenge on Fox for treating her so badly.

"Well, I'm happy for you too. Think there will be any wedding bells?"

"I don't know. Obviously not till the divorce is finalised. I wonder if Ethan's even asked Gwen yet."

Crane Mansion:

Ethan was on the phone to Gwen. Gwen was in New York on a business trip.

"It's fantastic here Ethan. We should come here sometime." Gwen said.

"Yeah. Gwen listen theres something I need to talk to you about. It's important."

"Oh, honey are you alright? Nothings happened at home?"

''No no. Gwen the past few years being married to you have been wonderful but... I'm afraid that our marriage will have to come to an end now. I'm in love with someone else. I'm so sorry."

"What? Wait... Ethan you want a divorce? Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter what matters is-"

"It's that bitch Theresa isn't it?"

''Thats nothing you need to worry about."

"Yes it is if she's stole my husband from me!"

"She didn't steal me. It was me that approached her."

"So you admit it. It is Theresa. Be honest with me Ethan!"

"Yes it's Theresa. I love her."

"Oh that slut I will kill her!"

"Gwen! Please. I'm getting the divorce papers tomorrow."

"Ethan, the real reason your divorcing me, it's not because we can't have children is it?"

"No Gwen I would never leave you or any woman just because of that."

Book Cafe:

Theresa was reading a magazine and sipping on some hot chocolate. However, he smiled faded when she saw Fox and Whitney coming in. Whitney noticed Theresa and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Can we join you?" she asked. Theresa hesitated.

"Sure why not?" she said trying to smile. Whitney and Fox sat down in the two empty seats. Whitney had something in her hands. "Hey Whit whats that?" she asked.

''It's a bridal magazine. We're going to pick your dress."

"My dress?"

''Yes. Theresa I want you to be my matron of honour."

"Oh. Really?"

"So will you?"

"Oh... umm" Theresa looked at Fox who was looking at her. "Ah, sure. I always said I would."

"Oh this is fantastic! Everythings going so perfect."

''Hey Whit you wanna order a drink or something?" Fox asked.

"Yeah. I'll just have an orange juice because of the baby." she smiled and kiss Fox. Theresa looked away.

"Okay, I'll go get it." Fox said.

"No no. I will." Whitney walked over to the counter. It was just Fox and Theresa left at the table. Theresa ignored Fox and flicked through the bridal magazine.

"Theresa, have you changed your mind yet? You won't tell Whitney?"

"No I don't think I will. I wouldn't want to risk my relationship with Ethan."

"I'm glad you call that a relationship. Especially when he's married."

"For your information Fox he's divorcing Gwen."

"Fancy yourself a homewrecker then?"

"You bastard!" she stood up. Whitney came over with her orange juice. "Can I have that for a second Whitney?" she asked. She grabbed the orange juice and poured it all over Fox. "You better think before you call me a homewrecker!" she said. She walked of and went home. While crying along the way. She was a hundred meters away from her house when she heard a voice yelling her name.

"Theresa Wait!" it was Fox he wasn't with Whitney. He finally reached Theresa. "Look I'm sorry I called you a homewrecker. I didn't mean it. The only reason I did was because I was jealous. Jealous of your relationship with Ethan."

"Jealous?"

''Yes. I love you."

Theresa stared at him shocked. Should she say it back? "I love you too." she said. She looked away ashamed. Fox looked at her with deep meaning. He lifted her chin back his way and kissed her. Just then it started to rain.

They stopped kissing. They went somewhere more private. They found an abandoned farm yard and went in there. They started kissing again. Fox started removing Theresa's clothes while Theresa did the same to Fox. "Oh God, I love you so much Resa." Fox said. They were finally half naked and were under the hay making love. Whitney was looking for Fox. She found the farm yard and because it was raining so hard she went in. She didn't see Theresa and Fox because they were under the hay. Theresa and Fox noticed Whitney's presence and stayed quiet anxious that she would find them. Whitney looked around the room.

"Oh my God." she said looking at the spot where Theresa and Fox were. "Oh my God. I don't believe it."

Fox and Theresa froze. Had Whitney just found them?


	8. The Scheming Begins

Chapter 8:

"Oh My God. I've never noticed this place before. Weird." she said. Theresa and Fox sighed with relief. 10 minutes went past and it finally stopped raining, Whitney went back out and continued looking for Fox. Theresa and Fox got up and quickly got up.

"Oh My God. That was so close. I was so surprised she didn't see our clothes." Theresa said.

"Yeah I know. Geez... Resa where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. But I love you and you love me. We can't deny those feelings."

"Well I can't leave Whitney she's pregnant with my baby."

Theresa stopped and remembered something very private Whitney had told her.

_"Whitney what is wrong? You've been acting all weird lately?" Theresa said. _

_"Okay I'll tell you but you can't tell Fox or anyone for that matter."_

_"I promise."_

_"I'm pregnant as you know, but it's not Fox's. It's Chad's. I'm pregnant with my half-brothers baby Theresa!" she said crying. _

_"Oh my God, Whit. So you've been passing the baby of as Fox's the whole time?"_

_"Yes. It's killing me inside but I have to do it. It's either that or my baby being a freak."_

Theresa looked at Fox. Should she tell him the truth and risk losing her best friend?

"Theresa are you okay?"

"Yeah. Heres the deal don't make love to Whitney okay?"

"Why?"

"Hello? Why do I have to explain for you."

"No. Okay I promise not to."

"Lets go. Someone could've seen us." they both went out the farm yard and walked along the wet road to Theresa's house. On the way they saw Ethan and Whitney.

"There you guys are!" Whitney said she ran up to Fox and hugged him.

"Hi Ethan." Theresa said.

"Hey, I've sorted that thing out with Gwen so we can be together now."

"Oh. That's good." she smiled nervously. Ethan had given up his marriage for her but she didn't even love him.

"Hey lets go back to the mansion for some drinks." Fox said. He wanted to spend all the time with Theresa as possible. He couldn't stand being away from her.

"Good idea." Theresa said smiling at Fox.

They went back to the Crane Mansion and had some drinks together. Theresa was staying the night at the mansion because it was late. She went upstairs and got changed into a night gown. As she was walking to the bathroom she walked past Fox's room and heard him and Whitney... dancing to some romantic music, and she knew what was next it always was. She was crushed. "Fox promised me he wouldn't make love to Whitney." she said with tears forming her eyes. It was painful hearing the man you loved being intimate with another woman. She walked into Ethans room and saw him getting ready for bed. Theresa decided what to do, if Fox was making love to Whitney then she shall do the same with Ethan. She walked into Ethans room and shut the door behind her.

"Theresa. Hi." Ethan said. Theresa walked over to Ethan and kissed him.

"Make love to me Ethan." she said.

"I thought you would never ask." he carried Theresa to the bed and they began to make love. Outside the room Rebecca was now aware of Gwen and Ethans divorce and boy was she furious. She went over to Ethan's room to talk to him. She opened the door an inch and was shocked to see Ethan and Theresa making love. She gasped.

"What do I do?" she whispered. Suddenly a plan hit her. She quietly let herself out the room and went into her bedroom she shared with Julian. Julian was going through his famous costume box.

"Becky I thought tonight we could play Nurse and patient."

"Oh, sorry Pookie not tonight I have to save my daughters marriage. Say, what do you think of the housekeepers daughter marrying your son?"

"What son?"

"Fox. I'm going to set Theresa and Fox up. So then Theresa will dump Ethan and Ethan will go back to Gwen."

"Oh Becky I love it when you scheme."

"So do I. You can help me if you like. I would love the help."

"I would love to. Hang on... what about Whitney?"

"Oh come on Julian... we both know that the baby isn't Fox's. We'll expose her lie. Then Fox will hate her."

"Good plan. Lets get started."

Authors note: I have taken some of your suggestions into thought so don't worry. Also, I'm thinking of starting another story, as short one about Luis and Sheridan. Let me know what you think please! Please review.


	9. Divorce

Chapter 9:

The next morning Theresa woke up in Ethans strong arms. She opened her eyes and looked at Ethan next to her. He was still asleep. She hesitated for a minute. She was beginning to regret last night. She loved Fox not Ethan. She got up and went straight to the bathroom and got dressed. By the time she was dressed Ethan had woken up. "Thank you for that last night Theresa. I enjoyed it." he said smiling. Theresa's stomach went all mushy like she had just swallowed a whole elephant.

"Yeah. I enjoyed it too." she lied. She walked over to Ethans bed and kissed him on the cheek. Ethan grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed kissing her even more. Theresa didn't do anything. She just let Ethan kiss her.

"You bitch! Get out of my room!" a voice came from the door. Ethan and Theresa stopped kissing and turned around. At the door was Gwen who had gone red from anger. Her suitcase was by the door.

"Gwen? Welcome home." Ethan said. He got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"What is she doing here? This is not exactly how I planned my return Ethan! Get her out!" Gwen yelled. Theresa grabbed her stuff and quickly walked towards the door.

"Geez that was quick Theresa, you look used to it, do you do it for a living? Sleep with other womans husbands?" Gwen said hoping to annoy Theresa. Theresa stopped and glared at Gwen. She wanted to give Gwen a taste of her own medicine.

"Well Ethan and I were just discussing last night how we would spend our future... without you. Sounds perfect. Ethan loves it too, you know because that means more love and more... sex. He says your crap in bed, and I believe him." Theresa said smiling also satisfied. Gwen frowned she couldn't think of another comeback. Theresa smiled.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!" Gwen screamed. She lunged towards Theresa and started attacking her. Theresa attacked her back. She wasn't gonna let Gwen win this fight. Ethan desperately tried to separate them. Whitney and Fox woken by the noise ran into the room and separated them. Ethan held on to Gwen while Fox held onto Theresa.

"What is going on?" Fox said.

"I'll tell you whats going on that bitch is having an affair with my husband!" gwen yelled. Fox stared at Theresa. So did Whitney.

"Gwen I've already told you I'm filing for divorce. Leave Theresa alone." Ethan said.

"Leave her alone? Ethan do you know what she is capable of?"

"Yes. She's capable of loving."

"Loves you? No no no. Ethan do you remember a few years ago what she did to you? She sent your paternity to the tabloids and kept it a secret from you. I never kept a secret from you." Gwen lied.

"No secrets? Real sure Gwen." Whitney said not convinced.

"Whats with all the noise?" Rebecca said storming into the room with Julian behind her. She looked around the room for answers and saw Gwen. "Gwen! Your home!" she shrieked giving her a hug. "I'm still waiting for my answer!" she said looking at Theresa.

"I'm divorcing Gwen." Ethan said.

"What! You have got to be kidding me! Ethan!" Rebecca yelled.

"It's true Rebecca. Ethans divorcing Gwen... for Theresa." Fox said.

"Theresa? Why the hell would you want that little slut if you can have Gwen?"

"Rebecca I don't appreciate you calling me names that you are." Theresa said.

"Shut up! Ethan doesn't love you, he loves Gwen and the only reason he wants to be with you is because he feels sorry for you. Got it?" Rebecca said walking towards Theresa.

"Rebecca. Please don't talk to Theresa like that." Ethan said. "Now Gwen here are the divorce papers. I've already signed so can you sign right next to my signature?" he said holding up some divorce papers. Gwen stared at them horrified.

"Don't sign them Gwennie!" Rebecca yelled.

"Ethan I'm not signing these. You love me." Gwen said.

"Gwen don't do this to yourself. Please sign them, you'll later on in life find a man who will love you and give you the respect you deserve." Ethan said starting to get serious. Gwen sighed and remembered back to her wedding day.

_Gwen and Ethan had just entered their honeymoon sweet. It was decorated with roses, champagne and candles. Gwen and Ethan walked around the room together smiling. "Ethan this is so romantic. Did you plan all this?" Gwen said._

_"Yeah. I thought a few candles and some roses would be the perfect way to blow of all the stress from today."_

_"Thats not all. Look!" she opened the doors and walked outside. There was a hot tub. "How bout we pour some champagne put on some romantic music and hop in." she said seductively._

_"I thought you would never ask." Ethan went back inside and poured some champagne and went back outside. Gwen was sitting in the hot tub- naked._

_"Here you go my lovely lady." Ethan said to Gwen handing the champagne to her also putting the charm on. _

_"Thank you darling." _

_Ethan went in the hot tub and removed his clothes. "What should we toast to?"_

_"To us of course!"_

_"Yes. Okay then, heres to new beginnings, and a very romantic and happy marriage filled with love." he said holding up his glass._

_"To a happy marriage." Gwen and Ethan said together. They drank down a glass. Gwen moved closer to Ethan and kissed him. _

_"I love you so much Ethan Winthrop." Gwen said._

_"I love you too... Gwen Winthrop." he said before kissing Gwen passionately._

Gwen looked at Ethan. The love they once had was well and truly gone.

"Fine, I'll sign them." she said. Rebecca could only look on horrified as Gwen signed her marriage away. After Gwen signed them she began to cry. With tears rolling down her face she ran out of the room.

"You see? Look what you did to her! She's crying because of you all!" Rebecca yelled. She then ran out the room after her daughter. With Gwen and Rebecca both gone all who was left in the room was Ethan, Theresa, Whitney, Fox and Julian. Julian left a few seconds after Rebecca.

"Oh my God. I've never seen Gwen like that before." Whitney said. "I hope nothing like that ever happens to me." she continued. Theresa looked at Fox worried. She could tell he was worried too. They wanted to be together but at this stage it was impossible. Whitney was pregnant, and Ethan had just given up his marriage to be with Theresa who was only with him to make Fox jealous.

Life was starting to get messy for the four of them.


	10. Breaking Up Isn't Easy

Authors note: Well I'm back! also now with more fresh ideas so keep checking back to my story for my juicy chapters! Please don't forget to review! I love reading them!

Chapter 10:

Well, it was official. Gwen and Ethan had divorced. It was all over town, it was the gossip. Many were saying it was because Ethan was sleeping around with Theresa, people were calling her all sorts of names, "tramp", "homewrecker", "slut", whatever name it was, it was guaranteed Rebecca had started it.

As Theresa walked through the peaceful Harmony park she could hear whispers all around her. She knew they were talking about her part in Gwen and Ethan's divorce. She just wished she could scream she loved Fox not Ethan. But she couldn't. It would break Whitney's heart. Walking into the Book Cafe she came across Sheridan. Theresa walked towards her, but when Gwen saw her she got up and walked away. Theresa knew that was coming, Sheridan was Gwen's friend after all. Instead of the embarrassment she left and went back to the mansion. She was greeted by Ethan.

"Hey you!" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ethan, I don't think this is going to work." Theresa said sighing.

"What?"

"Us, Ethan I don't think we should see each other anymore. I want to break up." Theresa said. She was finally saying it. How she felt.

"Theresa... why? If this is about the town gossip I can put a stop to it-"

"No Ethan! It's not the gossip. The truth is..."

"What? Gwen? Rebecca? Tell me and I'll fix the problem."

"Ethan, I'm in love with another man." It was out there!

"Another man?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, cause you divorced Gwen to be with me, I just made a huge mess of things!"

"Who is he?" Ethan said getting angry. Theresa didn't answer. "WHO IS HE! Tell me Theresa!" he yelled making Theresa jump.

"I can't tell you." Theresa said turning around. She didn't want to see Ethan's angry face. He was going red.

"I can't believe you! When did you start loving this man?" Ethan said.

"A few months ago."

"A few months ago! Theresa! What were you thinking! I divorced Gwen to be with you and it turns out you don't even love me!"

"Please Ethan, forgive me."

"No! Get Out!" Ethan yelled pointing to the door.

"Ethan..."

Rebecca who was at the top of the stairs heard all their argument. "Theresa can't leave, then she'll never fall in love with Fox. It'll be impossible. I got to stop this." Rebecca whispered. She was completely unaware that Theresa was already in love with Fox. She walked downstairs. "Ethan! You can't kick Theresa out! Where will she go?"

"Since when have you cared about me?" Theresa questioned looking curious.

"Well... I'm..." Rebecca said getting nervous. "I just think she should stay for... Whitneys sake. Whitney will want someone to be around she can talk to about everything."

"Theres Fox." Ethan said.

"Yeah but, I'm talking about... girl stuff." Rebecca said blushing.

Ethan sighed. "I see your point Rebecca. Fine, Theresa you can stay, but only till the baby is born."

Rebecca smiled. Her plan was starting to work.

"Thank you." Theresa said. She hurried on upstairs.

Rebecca watched. When Theresa was out of sight she approached Ethan. "Ethan, now Theresa's been exposed as a lying slut are you going back to Gwen?" she said.

"I don't know. I'm going for a walk." Ethan said walking out of the room.

Rebecca sighed. "Good God Ethan you are hard work sometimes!" Rebecca said before going back upstairs.

Back upstairs Theresa was sitting in her room looking through magazines. Fox came through to her room and sat on the bed next to her. "I heard yelling earlier. Is everything okay?" he said.

"I broke up with Ethan." she said.

"You did? How did he take it."

"Hard. I don't know what I'm going to do now?"

"I wish I could break up with Whitney but I can't. She's pregnant with my child. I can't just abandon her."

"But I love you." Theresa said tears starting to roll down her face. She stood up. Fox did the same.

"I love you too, I want to be with you more than anything." He started stroking her arm and then kissed her.

Whitney, who was standing outside heard all this. She was devastated. "Oh my God. I don't believe this." she whispered. "Theresa and Fox?" All of a sudden she was overcome by pain in her stomach. She collapsed to the floor screaming. "Oh My God! Help! I'm losing the baby!" she screamed. Fox and Theresa ran through. Fox helped Whitney, while Theresa stood there shocked. Had she just caused her friend to have a miscarriage?


	11. Close Call

Chapter 11:

Harmony Hospital...

Whitney had been rushed into the Emergency Room. She had fallen into unconsciousness. Fox and Theresa were pacing nervously outside her room. Theresa finally stopped and tapped Fox on the shoulder.

"Fox? You don't think she saw us do you?" she said nervously.

''I don't know Resa.I hope not. But it would add up though wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she saw us, which would stress her out dramatically.Which would then cause her to collapse."

"Oh no. Poor Whitney."

Pilar ran into the room frantically. "Teresita!" she yelled.

"Mama. Whitney might miscarriage, and it might be all my fault!" Theresa said tears starting to roll down her face. Pilar gave her daughter a hug.

"Don't worry mija. It's not your fault. Fox how are you?" she said walking over to him.

"I'm okay. I wish I just knew about Whitney." Fox said sighing.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

The doctor comes out followed by Eve, who was with Whitney in her room. She had been crying.

"Whats happened?" Theresa asked looking worried.

"Ms Russell has woken up. She's fine." the doctor said.

"But Eve, why were you crying?" Pilar asked.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. It's tears of joy. We now know the baby's sex."

"Well?" Fox asked.

"It's a boy." Eve yelled.

"But the only thing is, that Ms Russell can't remember anything about todays events. She hasn't got amnesia. But if something big happened today, then well she can't remember it." the doctor said.

Theresa and Fox looked at each shocked. Whitney couldn't remember seeing them. This came as a relief for Fox, but not for Theresa. Part of her wished Whitney could remember, so she and Fox were out in the open.

"Thank you doctor." Fox said. He turned away and walked up to Theresa. He pulled her arm and they walked into the waiting area. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are we going to tell Whitney what happened. We either tell her, or she may remember later which would be horrible."

"I think we should tell her." Theresa said.

"Oh damn it! That wasn't the answer I was hoping for."

"Well it is my answer.And if you don't like it, then you can shove it up your ass!" Theresa said. She was furious. She couldn't stand how selfish Fox was being to her. She just simply walked off and went up to the doctor. "Can I go in and see her?" she asked.

"Sure." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Theresa said she walked of smirking at Fox.She was going to tell Whitney the truth about her and Fox once and for all...


	12. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 12:

"Theresa wait!" Fox said as he grabbed her arm stopping her going into Whitney's hospital room.

"Fox! Please, leave me alone! I'm going to tell Whitney the truth and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me!" Theresa snapped at him. Fox stood back and stared into Whitney's room. Theresa took this oppurtunity to sneak into the room. Whitney was sitting up in her bed reading a magazine. "Hey Whit!" Theresa said.

"Theresa! I'm so glad to see you! I saw my baby! It's a boy!" Whitney squeeled.

"Oh wow! A little boy? I'm so happy for you!" Theresa said sitting down next to Whitney's bed.

"Hows Fox?" the question Theresa had dreaded to answer.

"He's over the moon!" Theresa said smiling.

"So he's happy he's got a son! Everythings perfect!"

"Whitney, the baby isn't Fox's, it's Chad's." Theresa said wiping the smile of Whitney's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me Whit. The baby is Chad's, your pregnant with your half-brothers baby." Theresa said. She was hating herself for saying this, but it's the truth.

"Don't say that! As far as I'm concerned, Chad is dead to me! Don't ever mention his name in front of me, or the baby ever again! You got it?" Whitney started crying.

Outside the room, Fox was looking through the window. He suddenly saw Whitney crying. "Oh no, she knows the truth." Fox started panicing. He burst into the room. "Whitney I'm so sorry!" he yelled. Theresa stared at Fox and tried to mime _'I didn't tell her' _to him.

"I'm so sorry I cheated on you with Theresa!" he said getting down on his knees next to the bed.

"What? You cheated on me! With Theresa!" Whitney yelled. She then screamed.

"You didn't know?" Fox asked.

"I didn't tell her Fox!" Theresa said.

Whitney turned to Theresa and slapped her! "You cow! I trusted you and you sleep with my fiance!"

Theresa's jaw dropped. "Whitney, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. We're best friends remember?"

"Not anymore we are!" she then turned to Fox. "And You! I don't even want to see you again! I hate you! In fact, I hate you both! Get out both of you!" she screamed.


	13. Heart To Heart

Chapter 13:

"Whitney please, you don't know what you saying." Fox said he grabbed her hand. She responded by pushing Fox away.

"Just get out!" she yelled. "Get out! I never want to see either one of you again!"

Theresa and Fox exchanged worried glances and walked out the door. Theresa walked straight out of the room and kept on walking. Fox followed her. "Theresa where are you going?" he yelled. Theresa didn't answer him. "Theresa!" he yelled.

"Fox?" a voice said behind him. He turned around, it was his mother, Ivy. "Why are you calling out to Theresa?" she said it as if was a strange thing.

"Mother. Don't worry, it's really a long and complicated story." he sharply said. He turned back around, Theresa was gone. "Damn it!" he whispered under his breath.

"Fox come and sit down, we need to talk." Ivy said. They walked through to the waiting area and sat down. Fox wanted to look for Theresa but he didn't want his mother making up horrible stories about her. "Now, why were you chasing after Theresa?" Ivy said getting straight to the point.

"Mother, it's really none of your business." he said sighing.

"Of course it is, your my son. Fox... even though I havent' been a good mother to you or Fancy for that matter I still care about you very much. Please understand that. I love you." she said. Fox stared at his mother. She had had never said that to him. "So come on, spill your heart. Whats been bothering you lately?" she asked.

"Well...mother how do I put this? I'll just tell you straight, I'm in love with Theresa." he said.

"What! Theresa? But what about Whitney. Your engaged Fox!" Ivy yelled.

"I don't know about that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Whitney found out about me and Theresa. So I think she might want to call the engagement off."

"Oh no Fox! No! Not Theresa! How can you even think of loving her? After what she did to Ethan! I just don't understand that girl at all!" Ivy yelled.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. I'm going to find Theresa." Fox said getting up. Ivy grabbed his arm.

"No. I'm sorry I lashed out like that. Please sit back down. So when did you start loving Theresa?"

Fox sat back down. "When we were trapped in the elevator. We made love. We were delusional, Theresa thought she was making love to Ethan, but I wasn't so sure. And then gradually, we developed strong feelings for each other."

"Fox, maybe you just lust after her." Ivy said.

"No way. Our bond is way too strong. I love her more than Whitney." Fox said.

"Speaking of Whitney, how is her and the baby?" Ivy asked.

"The baby's fine. It's a boy."

"A boy? Oh! I've got a grandson!"

"So anyway, if Whitney doesn't call of the engagement then I will." Fox said.

"Wow, you must really love Theresa." Ivy said shocked. "Wait, what about the baby?" Ivy asked.

"I'll support her financially and mentally 100. I won't abandon them mother."

"That's my boy. If you love Theresa then I will support your relationship. I'll try be civil with her and won't stand in the way of your relationship." Ivy said stroking Fox's back. "Now go and find Theresa. I'll deal with Whitney." Ivy said.

"Thanks mother." Fox ran of in search of Theresa.

Ivy stood up. "Well, my son sounds like he's happy with Theresa. I'm not gonna let that even bigger slut Whitney ruin it." she said. She walked into Whitney's hospital room. Her face was read from crying.

"What the hell do you want!" Whitney yelled.

"I know that the baby isn't Fox's and I am going to prove it! I'm not going to let you ruin my sons life!" Ivy yelled slamming her bag on the table and leaning over Whitney's bed.


	14. Stand Off

Chapter 14:

Fox ran through the hospital corridors searching for Theresa. "Theresa!" he yelled. A nurse came up to him.

"Please sir, no yelling or running in the hospital." she said.

"I'm so sorry." Fox asked. He then continued his search this walking and wasn't yelling. He came to the hospital chapel and went inside. The chapel was empty except for one person at the front-Theresa! Fox went inside and sat down next to her. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." he said.

"Oh God, Fox what have I done? Whitney's my best friend. Now she hates me!" Theresa said crying.

"I'm sure she doesn't. She's just really angry. We'll give her time and then talk to her about this messy situation." Fox said.

"Really? I hope so." Theresa said

In Whitney's hospital room Ivy was confronting her about the baby's paternity.

"Now, Whitney you are going to tell me the truth. Is the baby Fox's or Chad's?" Ivy said getting angry.

"Fox's."

"Like hell it is Whitney!" Ivy yelled. "Come on, you don't love my son. Your only thinking of yourself as per usual!"

"Thats not true!" Whitney defended herself.

"Really? Then proof it!" Ivy yelled.

Chapel:

"Fox, if we do end up together then what are you going to do about the baby?" Theresa asked.

"Don't worry Resa I've got it under control." Fox said.

"This town is going to turn against me again. Now I've broken up a marriage, and now an engagement. I've really made a good reputation for myself haven't I?" Theresa said saracastically.

"Don't worry, if worst comes to worst we'll skip town and live happily in peace."

"Oh God, that sounds so nice." Theresa said.

"Do you want to?" Fox asked.

"What?"

"Skip town. It will be great! We could move to where ever you want. Just say the name and we're there."

"Fox, your jumpin one step ahead here. You can't leave, not until the baby's born at least."

"But seriously, where would you want to live?"

"Las Vegas. I know it's not would you would call quiet and peaceful. But I just love the atmosphere."

Hospital Room:

"Look Ivy! I don't need to prove anything to you or your cheating son for that matter!" Whitney yelled.

"Well, then if you won't tell me the baby's father, then I'll arrange for a DNA test. Lets see, the potential daddies? Fox, Chad and god knows who else you've slept with."

"Get out Ivy! Your not wanted here!"

"I don't care Whitney. But what I do care about is that baby and my son. I want to know for sure if I am getting a grandson and if Fox is going to be a father. I don't want you ruining his and Theresa's life."

"Since when have you cared about Theresa?"

"Since I learned she and my son are in love."

"That's rubbish! They don't love each other! Fox loves me! All those two shared were a an affair."

"You don't even know half of it darling. Well, I better be going. I've got a DNA test to arrange, I'm sure Fox and Chad won't mind. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." Ivy said before leaving the room.

"I'm going home." Theresa said. "It's been a very long day. I think I'll just go back to my house instead of the Crane Mansion. I'm sure no one wants me there." Theresa said.

"I do." Fox said.

"Yeah but I don't think Whitney will be happy if she finds out I slept in her bed tonight."

"Please Resa. Just this once." Fox said

"Fine. Lets Go."


	15. DNA

Chapter 15:

The next morning Theresa woke up in Fox's arms. He was still asleep. She quietly and slowly crept out of bed and put her clothes on. Fox had woken up by this point. "Theresa? What are you doing?" he said.

"Getting dressed Fox." Theresa said putting her blouse on. Fox got up and walked over to her. He put his arms around her stomach and slowly kissed her neck.

"Thanks for last night." he whispered.

A smile forms on Theresa's face. "Anytime." she smiled back at him.

"Teresita?" a voice from the door says. Theresa looked at the door. There was her mother, Pilar in her maid's uniform standing at the door looking angry.

"Mama, whats wrong?" Theresa said.

"I want a word with you. Fox can you give me and my daughter a minute alone?" Pilar said turning to Fox.

"Sure thing. I'll just go and get dressed." Fox said before vanishing into the bathroom.

"Theresa what are you doing?"

"What do you mean mama?"

"With Fox. I saw you two kissing just then. Theresa, Fox is engaged to Whitney."

"Not anymore they are. They've broken up." Theresa said crossing her arms.

"Oh mija. What has happened to you?"

"Nothing mama, I'm fine. In fact I am very happy right now." she said with a smile.

"Theresa don't you understand? It's just too complicated to be in a relationship with Fox right now. He's going through a break up with Whitney, and he's expecting a baby." Pilar said.

"I don't know about that Pilar." another voice said coming from the door. It was Ivy.

"Ivy. What are you doing here?" Pilar said.

"I've come to see my son. Because you see, I have organised a DNA test for tomorrow for Whitney's baby." she said.

"You did what?" Fox said coming out the bathroom. "A DNA test? What for mother!"

"I don't believe that baby is yours Fox." Ivy said.

"Well I do, Whitney told me."

"Of course she's gonna say that! She's probably pregnant with Chad's baby and didn't want the baby to grow up being a freak so she said your the father."

"Of course I'm the father!" Fox yelled.

"I don't care your going to that DNA test tomorrow to confirm it."

"No I'm not going! I trust Whitney."

Theresa went silent. She so desperately wanted Fox to find out that the baby wasn't his. She could just tell him, but she didn't want Whitney being mad at her anymore. Ivy stared at Theresa.

"Well what about Theresa, Fox?" Ivy said pointing at Theresa.

"What about Theresa?"

"What if the baby isn't yours? That means she has to put up with possibly being a step-mum to a child that's not hers! Fox can you just agree to the test, please?"

"No! Theresa come on lets go." Fox said grabbing her hand and walking out the door. Her took her outside to the Crane gazebo. They sat down at the table. But it was just silence. "I can't believe my mother wanted me to take a DNA test!" Fox said. Theresa sighed.

"Fox what if you arn't the father but." Theresa said nervously.

"Oh not you as well Resa!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me Fox. I'm just saying that I agree with Ivy for once."

"Oh for God sake Theresa! I am not taking that DNA test! If you don't like it then too bad!"

Theresa glared at Fox. "This is a side to you I've never seen before." she said looking down.

"What do you mean?"

"Mean side. I thought Fox was all nice and happy."

"Hey, hey don't worry. I'm just frustrated with mother. I love you. I promise I'll never lash out at you like that again." he said kissing her.


	16. It's Over!

Chapter 16:

It is now 3 months since Whitney was in hospital. She is now out of hospital and has a giant belly bump. She has forgiven Fox, but not Theresa and is trying to split Theresa and Fox up. So she has turned into an even bigger bitch.

Crane Mansion...

Whitney is still living at the Crane Mansion because she could go into labour any day. Rebecca, Julian, Pilar, Theresa, Fox and Gwen arn't happy about these arrangements. Ivy still holds a grudge against Whitney.

Theresa and Fox were alone in their bedroom on the bed about to make love. "I love you Resa." Fox said.

"Oh Fox, I love you too." she said kissing him. It was nice and peaceful... until the phone rang. "Oh God, why now?"

Fox answered. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Fox, it's Whitney!"

"Oh hey Whitney." Fox said. Theresa rolled her eyes and sighed. Whitney just wouldn't leave them alone.

"Say, do you want to go baby shopping? I'm at the mall now. I was thinking we buy some baby clothes and toys. You know, just cause I'm really excited about 'our' baby." she said.

"Shopping? Umm... okay. I'll be there soon." he said before hanging up.

"Fox! Your going out with Whitney?" Theresa said.

"Yeah... sorry."

"We have barely spent anytime together the last few weeks because Whitney keeps inviting you to do stuff with her."

"Look I'm sorry, but I promise you tonight I'm all yours." Fox said to Theresa smiling. "I've booked a table for two at the Sea Scape tonight at 7 okay?"

"Okay, but don't be late!" Theresa said.

"I won't. See you tonight." Fox said leaving the room. Theresa got an awful feeling in her stomach. He won't be there she thought.

7pm that night:

Theresa sat at a lonely table for 2 in the corner of the Seascape restaurant. Fox hadn't arrived yet. Everytime the door opened she looked at it to see if it was Fox. "Where are you Fox?" she whispered to herself. 10 minutes went by and Fox still hasn't arrived. Theresa sighed and went through the menu. She glanced around the room and saw happy couples having a drink and eating their meals.

7:30pm...

"I don't believe this." Theresa said grabbing her cellphone out her purse. She dialed Fox's number... but she got the voicemail.

_"Hi this is Fox, leave a message after the beep."_

"Fox it's Theresa. Where the hell are you! I've been waiting 30 minutes and you still haven't turned up! Don't you dare stand me up or I'll never talk to you again!" she said in an angry tone before hanging up. "Bloody Fox." she whispered to herself.

Another 15 minutes went by. Theresa once again dialed Fox's number and got up and started walking out the door while holding the phone to her ear. "Fox you stood me up! Your probably to busy with your other girlfriend Whitney to even notice that you never turned up to the romantic dinner you planned for us! Well that's it! I'm sick of her and by God I am sick of you mister! I'm not coming home tonight, because as of now you and I are no longer a couple! Goodnight Fox!" Theresa yelled.

She went back to her mama's house and entered.Her mother was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Theresa? What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Fox tonight."

"So did I. He never turned up. I dumped him."

"What? Oh Theresa thats horrible? But just because he never turned up for a date?" Pilar asked.

"No mama theres a lot more to it than that. We haven't spent time together in months because Whitney keeps on dragging him over to her. He thinks more of her than me."

"Well she is pregnant."

"Thats the same excuse! Like today she interrupted us when we were having a special moment with a phone call, 'Lets go shopping for the baby'." Theresa said in a childs voice. "She is tearing us apart."

"Oh Theresa, when did you tell Fox you were breaking up with him?"

"I phoned him on his voicemail. It was humiliating mama, there was all those couples, and then me in the corner all by myself. I can't believe he forgot our special dinner together. I can never forgive him for this. He would rather go of playing dad to a baby that's not even his!" Theresa stood there shocked, she had just accidentally revealed Whitney's secret to Pilar who was frowning with confusion.

"Mija what are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

Theresa sighed nervously. "Nothing, it's nothing I was just joking. You fell for that one mama!" Theresa said laughing.

"Teresita I know your lying to me!" Pilar yelled at her daughter. "Now tell me what you really meant by what you just said."

"Said what?"

"About Fox playing dad to a baby thats not his. Open up to me Theresa." Pilar said sitting her daughter down.

"Oh... um. I can't say mama. I swore to Whitney I would never tell anyone."

"Well you just did. So please, you know I won't tell a soul."

"Okay, months and months back Whitney confessed to me that Fox wasn't the father of her baby. It's Chad, her half-brother." Theresa said.

Pilar's jaw dropped. "Incest?" she kept on whispering to herself. "Theresa, Whitney shouldn't be keeping a secret like that from Fox, or Chad for that matter. So, you have kept this from Fox all this time?"

"Yes. It's been hard but I promised Whitney I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Theresa I know it's not in my place to intefere, but if you want to keep Fox then you should tell him. Before Whitney gets her claws into him."

"Mama, I don't care. I've broken up with Fox now."

"Fine, it's your decision. But I know you'll regret it. I've never seen you that happy when you were with Fox in a long time. Goodnight, I'm going to bed." Pilar said walking away into the hall.

"Night mama." Theresa settled down onto the couch and started going through the family photo album. She was suddenly interrupted by a bang coming from the door. She got up and answered the door. It was Fox. Theresa wasn't shocked. "Fox." she said frowning.

"Theresa I am so sorry I never turned up to dinner, I got caught up at looking for prams for the baby with Whitney."

"Whitney, Whitney, Whitney! That's all who it is ever about! You know Fox it wouldn't kill you to keep away from her for at least one day." Theresa snapped back.

"Theresa... I love you."

"Oh don't start that with me! Do you even realise how much you've hurt me by spending too much time with Whitney! It kills me to see you with another woman, Fox."

"I know and I realise that but please understand I have a responsibility as a father to this baby and if you don't like it then-"

"Then what? No Fox it's over and I mean it!" Theresa yelled.

"No Theresa please! I love you too much!-" but Theresa had slammed the door. "Theresa I know you still love me!" Fox yelled from the outside. Theresa leaned against the door and started crying.

"Go away Fox!" she yelled.

"No! I'm never leaving you! I love you Resa!" Fox was starting to get tears in his eyes too. Inside Theresa walked away from the door and went to bed. She had just experienced even more heartbreak than she had with Ethan. It was over between her and Fox.


	17. Engagement

Chapter 17:

Crane Mansion...

It was a new morning. Fox finally got up after a sleepless night. Last night he lost the woman he truly loved. Theresa had broken up with him because he missed their date at the Sea Scape. "Women." Fox repeated to himself. He had a shower, and got dressed. After settling down on the bed reading a book, he was interrupted by Phyllis, one of the Crane maid's coming in.

"Mr Crane, you have a guest." she said.

"Oh, thanks Phyllis." Fox said looking at the door. To his surprise, Whitney entered the room with a grin on her face. "Whitney what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm your guest... Mr Crane." she let out a little giggle.

"Oh, sorry." Fox said not really paying attention.

"Fox, I really need to talk to you about something." Whitney said sitting down on the bed. "I heard about you and Theresa splitting up."

"Gee, gossip does get around in this town fast." Fox said sitting down next to her.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. But if I could just be serious for a moment, I have something very important to ask you." she said.

"What? Ask anything Whit."

"Umm, when we broke up I was devastated. And I'm single, and your single. I just wanted to know if you wanna give things another go between us." Whitney said.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"I want us to get married as we had planned to. The church is still booked, I didn't cancel it."

"Whitney-"

"Yes, I know I'm acting crazy. But I love you Fox. Please say you'll marry me." she said.

-----------------------------------------

At the Lopez Fitzgerald home Theresa was eating breakfast when her mother, Pilar came in. "Good morning Theresa." she said.

"Morning mama." Theresa replied.

"How did last night go?" Pilar asked.

"Last night?"

"Breaking up with Fox. I think you made a huge mistake."

"We've broken up now mama. And you'll just have to live with it okay? Just stay out of it." Theresa said hardly paying attention to Pilar.

"Mija, you don't have to be so rude about it. But I know you love Fox. And you can't say you'll just go back to Ethan. I know you so much better than that."

"I'm going to the mansion, I need to collect some of my stuff." theresa said getting up. She completely ignored Pilar and left the room. Pilar sighed.

------------------------------------

Mansion...

When Theresa got to the mansion she decided to let herself in. When she was inside there was a big gathering in the living room. "That's odd, the Crane's never gather like that." Theresa said walking into the room. All eye's stared at her as she entered the room. She saw Julian, Rebecca, Phyllis, Ivy, Fancy, Sheridan and Alistair in the room. But her eyes focused on Whitney and Fox who were hugging and holding each other in the centre. "What's going on?" Theresa asked.

"Ahh Theresita." Rebecca said walking towards Theresa. "You just missed the big announcement. Fox and Whitney are engaged again." she said. Theresa felt like someone had just stabbed her heart. She didn't know what to say. "Um, congratulations." she just said.

"Fox, I just came to collect some of my stuff." Theresa said walking off.

"Theresa wait!" Fox said walking off after her. "I'll help you." he said. When they got to his room he closed the door. "Are you sure your okay with this?" he asked Theresa.

"Excuse me?" Theresa asked turning around.

"My engagement to Whitney."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. Why wouldn't I be?" Theresa asked crossing her arms.

"I just thought that maybe after last night..."

"No Fox, I think it was you who took last night worse."

"No, no I was fine." Fox lied

"Then why were you trying to bang down my door practically all night? Hmm..."

"I wanted answers."

"Whatever you say, Fox. I've just come to get my stuff."

"Fine. I'll go back downstairs then." Fox said leaving the room. Theresa was crushed. How could Fox become engaged to Whitney, when they had only broken up the night before?

"Why do I care so much if Whitney and Fox are engaged? We've broken up." Theresa thought out loud.

"I can tell you why." a voice said behind her.

Theresa turned around. "Oh My God." she said shocked at who was there.


End file.
